yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hedyeh
Hedyeh is a supporting character in the non-yuri series ''Ladies Versus Butlers. '' She is Ayse's ever-loyal bodyguard who faithfully protects and defends her mistress with a lethal-looking scimitar. Hedyeh tends to be extremely violent, acting before thinking; while she normally talks in a husky, low tone, her voice becomes quickly high-pitched when she is sufficiently agitated or is thinking of violence. She is always at Ayse's side. Yuri Feats *To address someone who is comparable to rubbish for her (Akiharu) as "Master" is as humiliating and uncomfortable as kneeling on on a hot metal board, but for the sake of her lady she'll bear with it and call Akiharu that. *Episode 1 min 6: 45 she put on underwear for Ayse before caressing her hips. *Episode 1 min 20:52 she bathe Ayse with both of them naked in the their dorm. *Her most important duty is to fulfill Ayse's wishes, she believes that if she couldn't do that she would die in vain, as soon as Ayse gives the order, she can send Akiharu straight to hell, nevertheless, Ayse didn't wish that. *The greatest mistake she deems in the whole of her carrier: Akiharu who saw Ayse naked after school in one of the classrooms, because she left her alone for a few seconds to get a fresh set of clothing to her, she apologized after knocking him off and manifested that she would have died to pay Ayse for what happened, but her only obstacle is if Ayse would be lonely by herself then. *For Akiharu have looked at Ayse's skin, she was about to send him on the road to hell with her sword. *Because Ayse accepted to marry "that filthy guy" as she referred to Akiharu, for a certain reason she shed tears and held her shoulders, since Ayse already decided, she was willing to support her, she noticed her lady's feelings, so she chose to keep silent. *Episode 4 min 8:18, she bathe Ayse and referred to Akiharu (Ayse is in love with) as "imbecile". *Inside the tent she trapped Akiharu to, even though she promised to subdue him with her ability to make him sign the vow of love to Ayse, she was willing to send him straight to the deepest depths of hell using her sword. *The speech she dictated for Ayse to say to Akiharu was ended up with the following references: scum who's worse than ocean garbage, useless abandoned leftovers, someone who's intelligence is inferior to that of an amoeba who won't understand her in a billion years. *Before her mystical disappearance she blushed the moment Ayse hugged her naked. *In the school's ball party Fou and Mamina couldn't be compared to Ayse as she entered her tent she shouted with great passion that no matter what dress she wears; it suits her. *In the academy's roses garden she shredded some rose petals which flew in the air upon mentioning Akiharu whom was referred to as "useless chap" by her, and regretted she didn't force him to kiss Ayse, because she is deeply concerned about Ayse more than herself, and all she wished for is for Ayse to receive her love no matter what, even by revolting a law of their sacred book. *She bowed to Ayse respectfully in the roses garden before she madly informed her of what she was going to use all the equipment to torture him in every way possible, after that she would like to send him to Jukai for a drive. *Before the gym festival she was determined to win the sports meet and get Akiharu back to Ayse, through snatching "that horribly perverted one-of-a-kind idiot" back, precisely she wanted to use a 120kg steel ball to hit his "cheap and stupid" head. *While competing in the gym festival she wanted to carry Ayse (noted that she carried her once), yet it was against the rules to pick so many weapons to threaten to kill anyone who touched Ayse. *Her jealousy of Akiharu for earning Ayse's love might be the reason she continually assailed him through words and actions, and she always said that he was "garbage, industrial waste residue", but she thinks that he's not worthy of that title, he's "just a lowlife delinquent" she knew it from the start. *At the last minutes of the anime, there was a smile on her face the time she helped Ayse put on her underwear. *The special episode 4 showed Ayse sitting on her lap with both of them naked and turned on. Gallery Videotogif 2018.06.03 04.19.05.gif Anime 31029 190148.jpg Anime 31029 270604.jpg Anime 31029 342259.jpg Anime 31029 527610.jpg Anime 31029 1185393.jpg Anime 31029 1232982-1.jpg Anime 31026 1007798.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.04 05.14.17.gif Anime 31016 625208.jpg Anime 31040 1342716.jpg Category:Ladies Versus Butlers Category:Characters Category:Tsurugi